Just Keep Moving Forward
by aquawatergirl
Summary: I have used mainly 3 original characters in this story. It is based in the Naruto theme  including characters, settings, etc.  which is why I put the category as Naruto. There is tragedy, romance, action and mystery. Some violence and bad language.
1. Dreams of Dancing Flames

By: aquawatergirl

Started: Tues February 09, 2010

Just Keep Moving Forward

Chapter 1: Dreams of Dancing Flames

Kana Laru dreams peacefully in her warm, comfy bed. _She is climbing a tree, trying to catch up to the two boys already much higher than her. "Wait up!" she huffs._

_Shrouded by the branches and leaves, the older boy looks down at her. "You are too slow."_

_"Yeah, hurry up, Kana!" Kana's younger brother always makes her angry at how much superior he makes himself, but it only spurs her on more._

_At the bottom of a tree, a woman pregnant with child looks up at her children. "Boys!" she calls, "Are you teasing your sister again?"_

_"No, Ma." The older brother has already reached the top and is sitting in his rightful place at the crown of the tree._

_As Kana's younger brother also beats her to the top, their father joins their mother at her side. "Let them be, Lura." He smiles as he looks up at his children proudly. "They are helping our dear Kana become stronger." Kana smiled to herself at her father's praise._

_Lura only sighed, but could not help but smile as well. "I only hope so." The two parents watched as their daughter finally joined her brothers at the crest of the tree. Suddenly, the eldest child's skin began to ripple and change. Darkness enveloped the boy and he became a mere shadow, but it was clear he had become some kind of animal. The other boy soon followed suit. To the parents' and Kana's surprise, Kana, too, changed._

_"Let us race!" the eldest cried. He ran back down the tree, maneuvering expertly between the branches. The youngest was soon on his tail, as each was lo to overpower the other. Neither believed their sister would come even close, but a blur shot down past them, plummeting straight down through the wind._

_The mother promptly changed to a hawk and flew into the air to catch her falling daughter. Kana could not tell what her father changed to, but he too changed to prevent her plunging death. To everyone's increasing shock and confusion, Kana pulled up at the last second just before being caught by her mother. A glorious hawk, she soared into the air and took flight for the first time._

_A tear streamed from her eye, though from happiness or sadness she knew not. She only knew that the reason she was able to fly was because of the support of her parents and the love of her brothers._

The sound of a massive explosion woke Kana Laru with a start. She jolted upright and her blue eyes flew open, but she was blinded for several seconds by a bright light. Kana shielded her face from the light and overwhelming heat coming from the flames that licked underneath her closed door. She quickly scrambled to the foot of her bed to peer out her window. Immediately, she wished she had not. Kana's skin paled sickly white as she watched, helpless and mortified at the nightmare.

Dark, mysterious shadows chased her friends and families out of their homes and village or back into them, slaughtering them in the most gruesome ways. Kana's own village was very strange in itself – many were shape shifters, changing into any animal they pleased, and had the ability to control the elements – but these strangers were even more odd and confusing to young Kana. She watched with sad eyes, which now changed to purple, as the baker ran from one of the shadows – She liked his cookies and cupcakes! She then gasped in horror as the shadow used something that looked like a puppet to shoot a dart into his back. The baker writhed in agony then, fell to the ground, motionless. Others went down in similar ways, one eaten whole by a human with a plant-like head!

Scared to watch anymore of this nightmare, but even more frightened to go back to sleep, Kana got up and ran out the door. She was determined to at least save her family and get out of there.

–At least Ginta is safe!- She thought with relief as she ran towards her parents' room. She blushed as she thought of the boy who was 3 years older than her – making him 10 and her 7 – and who promised to marry her one-day. He had left 2 weeks ago to visit family and was not expected back for at least another week. She clutched the red-heart necklace on a golden chain he had given her just before he left.

–I must have courage!- She had given him a small silver necklace with a wolf claw pendant in return, not too feminine and not too noticeable, suitable for a guy. –I must have courage!-

Kana suddenly came skidding to a halt as she passed the doorway to her brothers' room. Her now green eyes widened as she looked inside. Standing inside, she recognized the one they call "Kisame Hoshigaki" from the "Akatsuki Clan". Kana's "Laru Clan" had attacked the Akatsukis many times simply in fear that the Akatsuki would attack them first.

–That is why they are attacking us…- The thought was only a whisper in Kana's mind. She could only stare, mortified, at the three shadows burning in a heap next to Kisame. It was dark in her brothers' room, and she was unsure, but she could swear that that heap were the bodies of her father and two brothers burning. Slowly, Kana looked up, teary-eyed, into the eyes of who she presumed to be her father and brothers' killer. Kisame grinned back, slowly pulling his shark blade off his back. Kana gasped as she recognized the deadly sword, spun to her left, and ran toward her parents' room once more, as fast as she could.

Once she made it to her mom and dad's room, she flung the doors open all the way, and then froze. The moonlight and firelight were shining in through the window, mingling with each other to make an eerie color of silver, yellow, and… was that blood on the floor? Kana did not dare look down; she kept her green eyes locked with the most precious thing in the world, even more precious than her beloved Ginta – her mother. Her mother was sitting on the floor with her hands tied behind her back, her feet bound together, and her mouth gagged and covered. Lura Laru had immediately looked at her daughter when she came through the door. As soon as she recognized who it was, she started crying, wishing she could speak.

–Please, leave!- Lura wished so badly that the Akatsuki had not blocked her telepathic abilities.

Kana looked up from her mother, seeing another person in the room, the real reason why she had frozen in those few seconds in time. His name was "Itachi Uchiha". That was about all she knew about him, but he looked intimidating. And he had a sword. Once Kana found out she could not use her telepathy, she tried to take a step forward.

"Mom-!" Itachi raised his sword and in the same instant, Lura was decapitated. Kana gasped, turned around, and ran for her life. She knew that she would soon be dead, too, if she did not get out soon. Tears filled her purple eyes when the image hit her of her mother's head rolling across the floor. She whipped them away, knowing she must concentrate on the task at hand, else her mother's death – and everyone else's – be in vain. She tried to find a way out of the village, but there were fires everywhere, blocking all the roads, and setting all the trees and bushes on fire. Of course, there were also a lot of enemies everywhere, too. Eventually, Kana ran back to her house, where she knew there was a secret trap door in her closet. Hastily, she snuck into it and hid.

…

She waited and waited… and waited…. Waited… Hearing the screaming and fires… Crashing down as buildings were destroyed… People being slain or animals as they shape shifted… The Akatsuki did not even have mercy on the crying babies. Why should they? The Laru clan did not on them… Finally, she heard someone saying, "WHERE IS SHE? There was one girl with exceptional abilities, and we NEED her! FIND her, or just kill her! I do not care! We cannot have her blabbing our whereabouts either way!"

–ME?- Kana thought hysterically. –Why do they want ME?- The slayings and destructions continued on even after that and Kana hugged her knees up to her chest.

Suddenly, the trap door swung open and light poured into the darkness of Kana's shelter. Shaking, Kana put up an arm so she could see if it was a rescuer or… She gasped and screamed as she looked into red eyes with three black dots. Her world went hazy, then she got dizzy as it swirled, turned funny colors, and then, she was in another world, or realm, (or was it another dimension?) altogether. Shaking with fear and dread, she tried to move her arms, legs, talk, look away, anything, but was unable too. Kana could only look into the red demon like eyes of her torturer and submit. Itachi Uchiha spoke in a deep and creepy voice not of his own, even though she had never heard him talk.

"You are in the Tsukiyomi Realm," he said. "You will be tortured for 72 hours." Kana's purple eyes widened more with terror then she gasped and screamed as swords pierced her sides from at least four different angles – the pain was so immense she did not even care to count at the moment – but it was not a physical pain, it was _mental_. Crying, and shaking, she hardly heard Itachi as he said, "71 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds left." She gasped and screamed again, louder this time as the swords pierced her again, but this time, a second person of her on a cross appeared, and she felt **both** of their pain.

Itachi repeated, yet revised, "71 hours, 59 minutes, and 58 seconds left." The process continued on and on and on like this, for what seemed like an eternity. Indeed, millions upon billions upon what seemed like trillions of Kana's hung up on crosses appeared and were stabbed and tortured by the swords. Itachi continued to count down the agonizing seconds. Kana was not sure her mind could take it. Even the counting was killing her! Despite her pain and fears though, it did indeed end. When the red realm swirled and light colors of the real realm came back, Kana screamed in agony, and doubled over in pain, even though she did not physically hurt. This kind of pain was worse than any headache and she was not sure she would ever recover. After several seconds of screaming, she started getting extremely dizzy again and black dots blanketed her vision. Kana saw Itachi smirk in satisfaction before she blacked out.


	2. That Which Was Lost

By: aquawatergirl

Just Keep Moving Forward

Chapter 2: That Which Was Lost

When Kana woke up, she was surprised that the Akatsuki was not carrying her away. Instead, one of her classmates, Kiba, was standing in the doorway. Itachi was glaring at Kiba and Kiba was glaring at Itachi. Kana actually thought Kiba was… well… at least attractive. She thought it was kind of betraying Ginta to say he was 'hot'. But then again Kiba _was_ too old for her. Kiba slowly walked in, never taking his eyes off of Itachi.

"I remember you," growled Kiba.

"Hai," (translation: yes) said Itachi. "I have unfinished business with you." He slowly unsheathed his sword.

Kiba started moving quickly forward, snarling. "Kana, _**run!**_" In that instant, he turned into a black bear and jumped at Itachi. Kana gasped, knowing that Itachi's Tsukiyomi would not work on animals. Quickly, she darted behind Itachi towards the door. –Why cannot I change into animals, yet?- She heard a sickening sound, like when your foot gets stuck in the mud and it squelches when you finally yank it out. Hesitantly, she stopped and turned around. The innocent 7-year old's changing color eyes saw the full meaning of death, blood, and war in one night. The black bear transformed back into a human with green hair and front teeth slightly pointed. Itachi kept his sword shoved into Kiba, letting the blood drip over it and onto the floor. Kiba's chest was weighing heavily on the hilt of Itachi's sword and the point went well through his back. His arms were hanging limp and useless by his sides, clearly broken. –That must have been the sickening noise I heard before that awful squealch!- Kana thought, eyes wide with adrenaline. Slowly, Kiba turned his head towards Kana and… smiled. Then, his blue-gray eyes lost all color and his head fell against Itachi's chest and all of Kiba's weight fell against him. Itachi pushed Kiba away from him and yanked his sword cleanly out, this time soundlessly. Kana ran off before he got another chance to look into her eyes again. She shivered even though it was quite warm in the fiery night.

-Thank you, Kiba.- Kana managed to think as she ran for her life once more. –I will always remember what you did for me.- She could not fully comprehend the meaning of what just happened but she did understand his bravery, courage, and nobility of what he just did. He had never returned her younger affections, but saving her life was more than she could ever ask for. Tears filled her multi-colored eyes as she thought of Ginta once more. Kana knew Ginta would do the same for her but she could not bear to think of him dying like that. Jolting back to reality, she shook her head so she could clear her vision and the tears flew away from her bright blue eyes.

As Kana once again searched for an exit, she ran into yet again _another _enemy. This one looked semi-normal. She had blond hair, blue eyes, and was wearing the black cloak with red clouds like the rest of them. "Hi, ma'am." She said as politely as she could. "Please, I am not trying to-"

"I AM NOT A WOMAN, KAMI (translation: God) DA**IT, UN!" he raised his hands which revealed to have mouths on them which shocked Kana even more. Then he shot clay birds out of them at her. She did not know how – probably her clan's special jutsu abilities of being able to sense certain auras after a certain age – but she suddenly realized that those seemingly harmless clay birds were **bombs**. Not knowing what else to do, Kana shielded her face with her arms and waited for the impact. She was going to be captured eventually anyway, right?

…

But, nothing happened. Slowly, Kana lowered her arms. She realized she was not in her village anymore. The Akatsuki members were gone but… so was her family. She started crying. –My mother, father, and two brothers are the only ones that mattered anyway. All I have left is Ginta. But how am I to find him? I have no idea where his village is… But I will search for him until I find him or until I die… I swear it.- Sniffing, Kana walked forward, hungry, but vowing never to steal, and already deciding a new name and identity to protect herself. –I will be Serenity Tsuudaine from now on. I shall never tell anyone my real name. I just hope I can survive…-


	3. Broken Bonds

By: aquawatergirl

Just Keep Moving Forward

Chapter 3: Broken Bonds

Ginta San-Ryu walked down the path at little past 10 am, whistling a happy tune. He could not be happier than he was now as he twiddled with the silver chain and wolf claw around his neck. Heh it was almost like a dog collar. It suited him, since he was a shape-shifter whom mostly shifted into a black wolf. But that was not what made him happy; what made him happy was that he was the luckiest man in the whole world! He made a promise to a 7-year-old girl and she had accepted. Unfortunately, he had to leave her for 3 weeks to go visit his family, but he did miss his family, especially his brother. His brother, Xavior, could only shape shift into one animal: a Siberian Tiger; but a striking one at that. All the girls swooned over him. Ginta rolled his bright blue slit eyes. He did not need 20 girls. He only needed his sweet Kana.

All of these thoughts vanished into smoke as he saw this very thing rising from the treetops on the path ahead, and a lot of it. –There are no celebration ceremonies going on right now. And that is too big for bonfires.- Dropping his bundle of supplies, Ginta sprinted up the pathway to the Laru village, only to turn into stone at the sight of what was left. The huts had been burned to ashes, the stones been ripped down or exploded to pieces, and all the farm animals killed along with humans themselves. Ginta cursed in every foul manner he could think of, although he had never used profane language before in his life. Mournfully and respectfully, he roamed through the wreckage, trying to salvage anything, see if anyone was alive and still just lying there, suffering, but to no avail. Then, a sudden realization hit him. Quickly, he raced back up the path, ignoring his supply pack.

Ginta transformed into a wolf as he raced against time to his village. –I hope I am not too late! And… Kana… She is probably…- Blinking back tears, he vowed to avenge her presumed death. Anger pent up inside of him until he felt like he was going to explode. He growled, snarled, bit the air, and howled, proclaiming to anyone who listened that he meant business. The black wolf scared away herds of deer, flocks of fowl, and roves of hare as tore up their forest in his dash to his homeland. Normally, it takes 3 days on foot as a human to get from Laru Village to San-Ryu Village. Ginta was determined to make in 3 hours. His sides burned as his chest heaved painfully, his paws gained countless thorns and were soon worn and tired beyond compare, and his head was throbbing with a pounding headache, but he kept going ceaselessly.

After an hour of non-stop running, Ginta finally stopped by a clear brook to rest and drink. He was exhausted and wanted to sleep in the cool shade under the branches of an oak for hours, but he only rested for 5 minutes, then got up and started running again. He did this for each hour, and began edging into the 4th hour, frustrating himself. –I am wasting time!- Finally, in about 15 minutes of the 4th hour, he arrived. (So it is about 2:30 p.m. now.) Quietly as he could, and staying in wolf form, he padded closer to his village, but stayed hidden in the bushes. His blue eyes widened with horror, anger, pain, agony, sorrow, and a want for vengeance all at the same time. The buildings were on fire, being destroyed, people screaming, being chased by the Akatsuki members, strange shadows that he knew well yet did not. The same image he was sure Kana saw - if she saw anything at all. He shook his head to keep from being distracted.

Ginta took a deep breath then walked in, acting like an innocent wolf. Wild wolves preyed on dead bodies all the time, so one would be walking in soon, anyways. The ones around here were not afraid of fire because this village trained them not to be. If the villagers ever decided to capture and train a wild wolf, it was easier for it not to be afraid of fire. And they did not mind sharing their dead bodies or meat. Their dead, they do not need them, why not share them? And they share the meat all the time. So Ginta slowly walked in like a curious wild wolf. Xavior was not fooled though. –Sh**.- The Siberian Tiger came charging at him at full speed and pounced on him, sending them both tumbling.

~WHAT ARE DOING?~ Ginta screamed in Xavior's head telepathically.

~SAVING YOUR BUTT!~ Xavior replied.

~Maybe I do not wanna be saved!~

~Just listen to me!~

~No!~

Xavior growled and picked Ginta up by the scruff of his neck, for Xavior was indeed stronger. Ginta snarled and flailed uselessly.

~Let me go!~ Xavior did not reply, so Ginta gave up and let his humility show as he hung limply like a pup being carried by his mother. Xavior smirked. –So blackmail.-

~I heard that.~

~Get out of my thoughts! Prier!~

~Hmph,~ was all Ginta replied. The Siberian Tiger carried the Black Wolf to safety far away from the burning village, away from their family, friends, loved ones, and any way of saving any of them. Finally, Xavior dropped Ginta and walked away.

"Why did you do that?" asked Ginta, speaking aloud.

Xavior did not reply, acting as if he was deaf.

"ANSWER ME!"

Xavior stopped and slowly looked at him with one blue eye. "So you would not be killed. I had to save myself. I managed to save you. You cannot save them all, Ginta. That is just the cold, hard truth." Xavior San-Ryu turned his head again, and padded away, leaving Ginta alone in the dark veil of trees.

As Ginta watched his brother walk away, the only thing he could say or do was whisper, "You have changed, nii-san." (Translation: brother)


	4. Change is Not Sweet

By: aquawatergirl

Just Keep Moving Forward

Chapter 4: Change is Not Sweet

Ginta San-Ryu was running through the marketplace in his human form pushing and shoving past people.

Someone behind him shouted, "THIEF!"

Ginta smirked and whispered to himself, "Can you _prove_ it?" He bit into the apple he was holding, enjoying the delicious juices that ran down his cheeks, chin, and throat. He did not enjoy stealing – except when people made a big deal about it and chased him – but he was starving and he did not know how else to survive. He had already tried hunting today, but he missed his shot – twice. He was not very good with his bow yet, and his dagger was dull. What else was he supposed to do? Beg? He was not humble enough for that. He would rather everyone scold him rather than feel sorry for him. Suddenly, he saw the Jonin up ahead **and** the Anbu Black Ops.

"Holy Sh**!" O_O Ginta's yellow slit eyes – they had changed over the years – widened as he saw the cops up ahead. Ginta smirked to himself. "Now for the fun part." He quickly grabbed someone's arm and made them look like him and then Ginta transformed into a rabbit.

Whenever the Jonin and Anbu Black Ops came running up, the store keeper pointed at the fake Ginta and said, "That is him, that is the thief!" Of course, the fake Ginta did not know what was going on. Therefore, said he did not steal anything, but he was also not looking at himself so he did not know he was transformed – he was too preoccupied talking to the po po. So the Jonin and the Anbu believed the storekeeper over the fake Ginta and brought the fake Ginta to jail. As the store keeper walked away with his reward money of "capturing a thief" and recompense money of "here is your money to pay for the food he stole", the real Ginta changed back and bursted out laughing, ignoring the stares and strange looks he received. He stole a lot of food this time, but he had not eaten in three days either. Besides, he knew that guy was a criminal. So he did a good deed… right?

Ginta stopped, and looked at the half-eaten apple. His thoughts went back to that dreadful afternoon 2 years ago when he and his brother went their separate ways. He never did figure out why his beloved brother saved his a**, then just… left him: all alone, with no food, no water, no shelter or family, or any way of protecting himself except to shape shift. He had to walk all the way back to the Laru Village to get his supply pack but that did not last him long. Ginta always loved his brother the most out of all his family. He always looked up to him, for even though Xavior's gifts developed at a snail's pace, they were much more potent. Xavior and he wrestled and competed on a regular basis and they both did well. Xavior often praised Ginta on his abilities and was willing to help train him. So why did he just ditch him? But even after all of that, one thing rang out clearer than the rest: their last words as they departed.

"_You cannot save them all, Ginta," Xavior said. "That is just the cold, hard truth."_

"_You have changed, nii-san." (Traslation: brother) Ginta whispered in reply._

Ginta was not sure Xavior meant just the people of the village. Maybe he meant a deeper meaning. –You cannot save everyone in the world. You cannot save everyone in your own village, your friend's village… Kana…- Ginta closed his eyes. Then, he thought about what he said to his own brother. _"You have changed, nii-san."_ Ginta looked down at the half-bitten apple again. –_**He has**_ changed? Ha! **I AM **the one stealing!- Ginta started to throw down the apple, but stopped. He knew that if he did not eat, he would die. That was _"just the cold, hard truth."_ –Yah, I get it bro.- Ginta sighed and bit vigorously into the apple again, although he had lost his appetite. –Well, guess I will just do my best to survive and… get vengeance. I swear I SHALL get vengeance.- Ginta nodded, determined. –And maybe I will one day find Xavior.- Ginta absent mindedly found himself playing with the silver chain around his neck. When he realized what he was doing, he gripped it tightly and kissed the claw softly. "Oh, Kana Laru. I swear, there shall never be another for me…" Blinking away tears, Ginta walked forward into the crowd to go to his den for the night. –She is never coming back… None of them are…- _"Just the cold, hard truth."_


	5. Memories Bring Pain

By: aquawatergirl

Just Keep Moving Forward

Chapter 5: Memories Bring Pain

Spike smiled at ease as he walked beside his two best friends. Serenity's eyes were so pretty. They changed with her emotions. Blue was only when she was bona fide happy. But various different happy emotions exist. He chuckled to himself as he wondered if she had a boyfriend. Whenever Serenity was scared, intrigued, angry, or sad, her eyes would change to a beautiful purple. Green was by and large curious, surprised, sometimes scared, or shy. She had long blond hair that flowed down to her waist. Serenity loved to braid it, above all the long braids in the front. What was his most curious thought was that she claimed that the Leaf-Village – of which the headband she changed places on her body all the time – really was her native homeland. Spike was not sure that was entirely true, though.

He then looked at Raja. –This guy is a whole new universe.- He had bright yellow eyes with wolf like slits, and his front teeth were slightly pointed, like fangs. His hair was black and hung down just past his ears. It would be spiky, like Spike's, if he would just gel it. But Raja insisted that he liked his hairstyle and he was keeping it, and no one could convince him otherwise.

Spike's eyes were big, round, and green. His hair was gelled, brown, and spiky. Those were the only identifying features about him. Oh, and he could shape shift. His main animals were a hedgehog, porcupine, and a hamster. He was not very good at it though, and he tried not to shape shift a lot because he was scared of shape shifting into a porcupine and hurting someone. He did not have very good control over any of his gifts, yet.

Serenity, Raja, and Spike could all use telepathy, teleport, and shape shift into animals. Spike met Raja when he was 14 and Spike was 13. One year after that, they both met Serenity. Serenity told them her idea of using fake names and fake identities and they agreed that was a good idea and followed suit. Now they all go under the last name Tsuudaine, becoming Serenity Tsuudaine, Raja Tsuudaine, and Spike Tsuudaine. They never shape shift in public and they always wear cloaks in the open. They have been traveling together for 3 years now. Serenity is 16, Raja is 18, and Spike _thinks_ he is 17.

Spike cannot remember anything since before he and Raja met. In fact the way they met, Raja was walking through the forest hunting when he came across Spike, and thinking he was either asleep or _dead_, shook him. Spike jolted awake, then screamed, in which case Raja jumped back and screamed too, "HOLY SH**, I AM SORRY! I WILL LEAVE YOU ALONE, I SWEAR!" Raja thought that Spike was thinking that Raja was trying to **steal** from him.

Spike had no recollection of where he was, where he came from, or even what his name was. Slowly he stood up, looking at Raja strangely. "Who are you? Wait, no. Who am **I**?"

Raja looked at Spike just as strangely. "Um… I do not know!"

Spike sighed sadly, knowing purely from instinct that he had amnesia. He did not know the word, just what it was. "Alright… I will make a name. Just a first, a last is too hard. Um… What do I look like?"

"Well…" Raja said uncertainly, his stomach growling in protest from his delayed hunt. "You have green eyes… And brown, spiky hair."

"Spike," was the first word out of his mouth.

"All right then, Spike." Raja inclined in his head politely. "I have to finish my hunting."

"Oh. Can I please come with you? I mean... not hunting..." Spike's stomach turned at the thought. He was instinctively a vegetarian. He could not stand the thought of killing another flesh and blood animal and actually _eating_ it.

"Um…" Raja sighed heavily then gave in. He was not going to finish his hunting at this rate anyway. He unstrung his bow, then walked up to Spike and shook his hand. "Welcome to the pack, Spike."

Spike smiled at Raja. He knew right away this was his best friend and that he would not trust easily. In fact, he was going to be a nervous wreck in the near future. So for him to accept Raja – and later Serenity – this easily, meant true trust.

Spike smiled to himself as he remembered that day so long ago. He knew it was only 3 years ago, but those were three years of memories spent with his best friends. Before that, it is void. He does not have any childhood memories. People talk about stuff like, "I remember causing my teacher such trouble," and, "Oh, everybody does that at least once," and everybody nods solemnly. Nevertheless, Spike is the only one oblivious, and he really does not know. Mostly he just stays with Raja and Serenity, and he is happy and content. That is all he will need, and that is all he will ever need.

"Serenity, do you have a boyfriend?" Spike asked suddenly. Spike was not so shy around her, because he knew she would never scold or yell at him or hurt his feelings. But suddenly she stopped in her tracks and his stomach plummeted. –I offended Serenity! The happiest the girl in the world! I have not seen her eyes change from blue in forever!-

Serenity's eyes changed from blue to green slowly and stayed there for a while then mixed with green and purple as she stood there, thinking about her answer, because it was obvious she had one. Raja seemed curious about it, too, but he was usually indifferent about these kinds of things.

Spike waited, almost in dread as Serenity thought of her answer. Finally it came, in slow, clear words, "Hai (translation: yes), I did have one, long ago."

Spike gulped, knowing he should ask, but afraid to. "When?" he whispered. "What was his name?"

Serenity slowly looked up. Her eyes were all three colors now as she slowly smiled. Spike had _**NEVER**_ seen that before, and neither had Raja. They both watched, mystified. "When I was 7 years old," she whispered. "It was before my village was burned down. But he left. And I left before he was able to return. And now he is gone." Serenity's eyes turned purple again and she looked away and started walking again.

-Kami (translation: God) she reminds me of…- Raja shook his head quickly and followed Serenity.

Spike looked at Raja confused and followed him. He nudged him on the arm playfully. "What about you, Raja? Ever have a girlfriend?"

Raja growled menacingly. "Yah, when I was ten. She died, end of story." He stomped off angrily.

Spike fell back, subdued. "Oh," he whispered.

The Tsuudaine pack walked in one straight line - separated for now in their thoughts and past pains - but a pack nonetheless. Raja led, a little faster than the rest, Serenity followed in a trance behind him, and Spike followed sluggishly behind, trying desperately to grasp the past that he had never remembered in the first place.


	6. True Names and the Trouble They Bring

By: aquawatergirl

Just Keep Moving Forward

Chapter 6: True Names and the Trouble They Bring

Spencer San-Ryu was walking through the Leaf Village. He smirked at the stares he got from people at the sword at his side. It was normal because this was a ninja village, but this blade was made of a giant tiger claw. Many people skittered away from him, but others shyly came closer to get a better look. He did not mind; he liked the attention.

Walking in his direction through the crowd, Spencer spotted three figures with hooded cloaks. Spencer narrowed his eyes suspiciously and pushed through the mass of pedestrians towards them. –Have I finally found them?- he thought with anticipation, his heart racing. Would he finally get the revenge that he never dreamed he would be able to obtain? _"Just the cold, hard truth."_ Then, the tallest hooded form threw back its cover. Spencer recognized him immediately.

"Xavior?" Raja shouted. "Is that really you?"

Spencer snarled and stomped up to Raja, grabbed him by his cloak collar and lifted him off the ground. "_Never_ call me that _ever_ again. My name is _Spencer._" Spencer released him and Raja fell to the ground with a hard **thump**, leaving him sprawled on the ground. Raja looked up at Spencer shocked as he walked away.

"What has gotten into you?"

Spencer ignored him, keeping his back faced to him as he stomped angrily away; disappointed that it was not the Akatsuki under the hooded cloaks. Raja glared at Spencer as he stood up.

"You know him?" Serenity whispered to Raja. Raja nodded, but did not tell her how he knew him. She would soon find out, and if not, it was best not to reveal more of their identities.

Raja caught up with Spencer, leaving Serenity and Spike. Spike and Serenity kept their cloaks hooded, and looked worriedly at one another, then at Raja and Spencer.

"Come on," said Serenity gently to Spike. "Let us give them some time." Spike nodded and allowed Serenity to lead him to a ramen shop nearby.

Raja grabbed Spencer's arm roughly, spun him around, and punched him in the jaw, sending him falling to the ground. Spencer grunted, closing his eyes tightly. It did hurt, but what Raja did not realize, is that now, it felt _good_. Smirking and wiping the blood off his jaw, Spencer stood up, and punched Raja in the face with twice as much speed. Raja twirled twice before he hit the ground as shapes and colors began to blur together. Dazed, he tried to get the taste of dirt and blood out of his mouth.

Spencer walked up, and kicked Raja in the side, hard. Raja cried out in pain, and curled up in a ball. Spencer had gotten stronger over the 8 years they had been separated - A LOT stronger.

"How does it feel, Ginta?" Spencer kicked him again.

Raja howled out in pain again from Spencer's kicks, but managed to snarl, "Do not call me that!"

Spence smirked. "Nani?" (Translation: What?) he asked mockingly, "Now you go by, 'Git'? Ha ha!"

Raja snarled again. "It is RAJA!"

Spencer raised one eyebrow looking at Raja as if he just said he were a duck. "'Raja'? Are you kidding me?"

Raja growled under his breath, unable to get up. Spencer's talents developed very slowly, along with his fighting abilities, but once they matured, they were **powerful**. Raja's own talents and combat skills grew very quickly, but he could not even compare to his older brother's.

"Just do not tell anyone. I do not want anyone coming after me… or them. I am 'Raja Tsuudaine', now."

"Hn. Whatever. Just leave me out of it. The 'Xavior' you knew is gone now, 'Raja'." Spencer said 'Raja' mockingly once more. "Hn. And I can see it in your eyes, too."

Raja immediately looked away.

"You can run and hide from the truth all you want, 'Raja'. But it is still there." Spencer stood on Raja's hand and ground his foot into it with each word of his next sentence. "That is just the _Cold. Hard. Truth._" Raja groaned and whimpered with each word until Spencer mercifully released his hand. "Get used to it." Hands in his pockets, Spencer faced his back to his former younger brother once more and walked away. Ginta (Raja Tsuudaine) San-Ryu stayed laying on the ground for an hour in pain, unable to get up, and finally fell asleep.


End file.
